


［瞳耀］昼越长 11

by lemontower



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemontower/pseuds/lemontower
Summary: 作者：挖坑作死小分队





	［瞳耀］昼越长 11

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：挖坑作死小分队

11  
展耀开门开的毫无预兆。  
白羽瞳还坐在门边，身后的门被突然拉开，条件反射的往前一扑跪在大理石的地上，有些错愕的抬起头看看向展耀。  
“你没走？”白羽瞳皱起眉毛看向他，眼睛边上的泪痕被黄色的灯光照的微微的亮。  
展耀连看都没看他一眼，抓着对方的胳膊就把人从地上拖起来。展耀下了狠劲，白羽瞳被拽的差点一个踉跄。  
“你干嘛？”白羽瞳被展耀猛的一下搞的有些冒火，但展耀依旧看都不看他，抓着对方手臂直直的往前走，猛的伸手把白羽瞳甩到了沙发上。  
白羽瞳跌坐下去的时候膝盖一把撞在了玻璃茶几上，白羽瞳还没来得及抽气，就看着展耀把手臂上的大衣甩在了一边的单人沙发上。  
靛蓝色的毛呢大衣在沙发上皱成一团，展耀看起来毫不在乎。他面对着白羽瞳站在他腿边，光从他背后打下来，反倒有点看不清他脸上的表情。白羽瞳想站起来，又一把被摁了回去。  
然后展耀开始解他的西装外套，再是领带，动作快到几乎称得上粗暴的地步。他把它们全都扯了下来，扔在了毛呢大衣的上头，看上去毫不心疼。  
白羽瞳在展耀把自己的衬衫下摆从西裤里拽出来的时候又问了一次，“你干嘛？”  
千载难逢的带着点慌乱的意味。  
展耀扬了扬下巴，利落的抬腿跨坐在了白羽瞳的大腿上。白羽瞳整个人差点跳起来，又怕掀翻坐在腿上的展耀，结果动作变成了意味不明的抖动，引得展耀有些不满的伸手摁在了对方的下腹上。  
暖气开的很足，白羽瞳只穿了一件薄薄的短袖，隔着衣料能感受到对方因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉线条。展耀缓慢的移动着手指，顺着对方腹部的线条往下移动。展耀的手移动的很慢，隔着布料带着点瘙痒的感觉，那一阵瘙痒又很快化为热度直直地往更下面的地方传去。  
他听到白羽瞳不自觉的开始吸气，手掌下的肌肉绷的隔着衣服都能看出线条，直到手掌触碰到白羽瞳的裤腰展耀才停下了动作。  
“你不是恨手抖吗？”展耀冲他勾了勾嘴角，“我帮你治。”  
白羽瞳看着他，睁圆了眼睛，眼睛还红着，旁边带着没干透的泪痕，坐在那里惊恐的像是什么要被人霸王硬上弓的良家妇女。  
“展耀你要干什么？”  
“只要你不专心在你的右手上它就不会抖。”原本坐在靠近膝盖部位的人开始往前移，展耀的手还是放在白羽瞳的裤腰上，另一只手将将撑着对方的大腿根。展耀几乎是蹭着坐到了白羽瞳的大腿前半截，两个人脸贴着脸，展耀说的每一个字，吐息都落在白羽瞳的唇上，他说，“我帮你分心。”  
“你疯了？”白羽瞳咬着牙说，气息却开始不稳。  
“我疯不疯，你不是最知道。”展耀毫无预兆的笑起来，有两根脱离了发胶的头发落在额头上，他看着白羽瞳，眼睛亮的吓人。  
原本在裤腰上的手一下子滑了下去，展耀并拢了五指，隔着裤子覆在白羽瞳已经半硬的性器上。展耀微微偏了偏头，垂下眼睛，目光落在自己的手上，挑了挑眉毛。  
白羽瞳咬着牙没出声，展耀也不去管他，一把拉开了白羽瞳裤子的拉链。他听着白羽瞳闷哼了一声，展耀抓着白羽瞳硬起来的前端，有些戏虐的说，“挺精神啊白羽瞳。”  
展耀的额头抵着白羽瞳的，白羽瞳的眼睛还是红的，但和刚刚的不一样，这是欲望蒸腾上来的颜色。白羽瞳抿着嘴不讲话，也不碰展耀，两只手紧紧地抓着沙发的边缘。  
展耀看上去也不介意，他撑着沙发的后背直起腰，维持着两腿分开的姿势，借着膝盖的一点点力跪在沙发上，屁股稍稍离开了些白羽瞳的腿。  
“看着我。”展耀看着他眼睛压低了声音说，手上白羽瞳的性器烫的惊人，展耀借着前端分泌出的液体一上一下快速的撸动起来。  
白羽瞳只觉得全身的血液都飞快的流向下半身，快感随着展耀手上的动作一波波的往上冲。展耀的手指白净细长，握在暗色的性器上，从根部一路滑到顶端。这个画面光是想象一下都能让白羽瞳射出来，白羽瞳强迫自己把目光落在展耀的脸上，身上的人偏偏还衣冠整齐，两个人的距离近的眨眼的时候睫毛几乎都能蹭过白羽瞳的脸。  
他听着展耀的呼吸也加快起来，薄薄的红色开始在展耀的颧骨上铺开。展耀微微眯着眼睛，不自觉的半张开嘴，温热的吐息落在白羽瞳的唇上，刺激着每一根神经。只要展耀再往前一点点就能换成一个吻，但他偏偏就停留在这个位置上。  
白羽瞳抓着沙发的手臂用力到已经能看见凸起的青筋，他觉得自己用上了二十多年全部的定力才没有抓着对方的腰摁下来，或者直接射在对方手上。  
白羽瞳一把抓住展耀的手臂，呼吸急促的从牙缝里挤出字来，“你想清楚了展耀。”  
展耀松开了握着白羽瞳性器的手，听着对方无意识间不满的呻吟了一声，将手上的黏液蹭在了白羽瞳的体恤上。展耀盯着白羽瞳的眼睛缓缓的沉下了腰，直到和白羽瞳跨贴着跨，白羽瞳这才发现展耀也硬的厉害。  
展耀舔了舔嘴唇，喘息着问，“你看我像是想清楚了没？”  
白羽瞳瞪了他三秒，猛的伸手去解展耀的皮带。  
偏偏白羽瞳越急手抖的越厉害，第三下还没解开对方皮带扣的时候展耀抓着白羽瞳的手移到了自己衬衫下的腰上。手掌下的皮肤烫的带着灼烧的温度，展耀三下两下的就把自己的裤子退到了膝盖上。  
他直起上半身，又舔了舔自己的嘴角，说，“别去管你的手，看着我。”  
展耀的衬衫因为白羽瞳抓着他的腰的手撩开了小半截，另外半边落在他的大腿根部。展耀伸手撑着白羽瞳左边的肩膀，浅浅的呼吸了一下，咬着自己的嘴唇将右手食指伸进了自己的后穴。  
一时间两个人都倒抽了一口气。  
太超过了，当白羽瞳最狂野的春梦里都不敢想的场景真实发生在眼前的时候，白羽瞳只觉得下腹抽痛的厉害，下一秒自己就能因为这个画面射出来。  
展耀跪坐在他的腿上，微微仰着头，快速的换着气，把手用往里送了些。白羽瞳抓在他腰上的手紧的肯定会在明天留下印子，展耀却不在乎，他咬着牙往里加了一根手指，没有预料到的疼痛让他哑着嗓子喊出了声。  
他重新低下头去看白羽瞳，对方原本凌厉的眉眼染上了显而易见的欲望。白羽瞳看着他，欲望的中心却还带着明显的挣扎。抓在他腰上的手又有些微微的颤抖，白羽瞳下意识的要看过去，被展耀猛的掐住了脖子。  
“和你说过了，专心操我。”  
展耀的语气很是不耐烦，红色却已经蔓延到了眼角，在黄色的灯光下眼里漾的不知道是眼泪还是光。  
下一秒原本跨坐着的人被拦着腰掀倒了沙发上，衬衫整个掀到了胸口，白羽瞳一把捞起他的腿，咬牙切齿的说，“你自己说的，回头可别翻脸不认。”  
白羽瞳左手撑着沙发，右手毫不犹豫的扒开对方的臀缝探了进去。  
还没从突然掉换方向的晕眩中回过神，展耀又被后穴突然撑开的感觉搞的下意识的喊出声，声音哑的不行还带着点哭腔。  
白羽瞳低下头，刘海垂在展耀的额头上，用哄骗的语调说，“忍着点。”  
展耀被身体里的手指的动作带的断断续续的哼出声，算不上很痛，带着点奇怪的感觉。然后他后知后觉的感受到在他屁股里的白羽瞳的右手现在稳得不行。  
妈的，展耀在一片混乱的脑子里笑着骂了一句，下一秒他抬手勾着白羽瞳的脖子，没好气的问，“能不能行啊白羽瞳，快点。”  
白羽瞳眯起眼睛，展耀惊觉自己可能说错话了。  
手指撤出去的时候有点凉，紧接着比手指粗的多的性器一下子冲了进去，展耀猛的往后一仰头，狠狠撞在沙发把手上，脖子绷成一道漂亮的曲线。他感到自己正大张着嘴，却没叫出声。  
展耀喘的很快，身上的白羽瞳烫的像是个蒸炉，后面传来撕裂的疼痛，展耀却死死扣着对方线条漂亮的手臂，咬着牙说，“快点。”  
埋在体内的性器先是浅浅的抽动了几下，还没等展耀完全适应，便大开大合的操动起来。展耀只觉得自己唯一的支撑点是挂在白羽瞳脖子上的手，随着白羽瞳的每一次抽动，疼痛夹杂着难以言说的快感顺着脊椎往上窜。  
展耀听到自己毫无意味的呻吟，断断续续的，尾音还拉的很长。他只觉得自己手脚都是软的，脑子里奇异的快感混混沌沌的搅着。  
展耀在混乱中去找白羽瞳的眼睛，却发现操的他都要找不到东南西北的人偏偏一脸的委屈。  
白羽瞳红着眼睛喊他，一声叠一声，“展耀。”  
白羽瞳眨眼，有眼泪掉在展耀的眼角上，凉的展耀几乎要颤抖，白羽瞳操他的动作却又急又快。展耀被顶的根本脑子转不过弯来，不知道一个人怎么能把这两件事毫不含糊的放在一起做。  
他只能摁着白羽瞳的头，让对方的额头抵着自己的颈窝。  
白羽瞳射出来的时候展耀已经快叫不出声来，他比白羽瞳早一步射出来，搞的白羽瞳整片腹部都是精液。他听着白羽瞳贴着他的耳朵模糊地喊他，下意识的收紧了后穴。白羽瞳压在他身上，两个人都粘乎乎的。  
没有人说话，展耀有一搭没一搭的摸着白羽瞳脑后短短的头发。  
得找个理由解释，展耀模糊地想。  
TBC


End file.
